


Sending

by magicsophicorn



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Joan comforts Zoey at her father's wake.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Sending

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song Joan sings if you want to press play at the appropriate point in the fic!  
> <https://youtu.be/wt6qjnmVApg>

She hadn’t known it was possible to feel pain like this.

Like a piece of her very soul had been ripped out and the wound would never heal.

Zoey curled herself up into a ball at the foot of her childhood bed, remembering all the times her dad had tucked her into it over the years. She could hear the muted sounds of conversations from the guests down below but they meant nothing to her.

She needed to breathe. She couldn’t breathe.

She curled tighter in on herself.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up sharply.

Joan was sitting on the floor beside her, their shoulders brushing, backs resting against the bed.

Zoey knew she should probably say something, pretend she was okay, anything. But she couldn’t make any words come.

She didn’t need to.

Joan lifted her arm and tucked it behind Zoey’s head, holding her tightly in a side hug.

Zoey gave up trying to fight the pain.

She sobbed, turning her head to rest in the crook of Joan’s neck. Her boss enveloped her in both arms, pulling her in tight.

Zoey cried and cried and cried.

The soft chimes of piano keys floated on the air and Zoey felt her stomach drop.

The universe expected her to help someone now? When her whole world had just collapsed and she couldn’t do anything but cry?

She felt Joan’s fingers gently brush her hair, and she started to sing.

_“Hold your hands out and close your eyes_

_There’s something here for you_

_It’s nothing special, it’s no surprise_

_In fact it’s nothing new”_

Joan’s palm brushed down the side of her face until it rested under her chin, and she tilted her face upwards until their eyes met.

_“I’m sending, sending_

_All the love I can_

_Hoping that you’d know I am_

_Trying hard to understand_

_What it is that you need”_

The tight band of pain and anger wrapped around Zoey’s heart loosened.

The universe didn’t want her to help anyone.

It wanted to help her.

Joan wanted to help her.

_“Well amongst the worry and inside the fear_

_There is nothing I can do_

_All that I can offer all that I suggest_

_Is that I am here for you”_

Joan’s forehead was creased in concern, and Zoey was taken aback by the depth of love and care she could see in Joan’s eyes, and hear in the way her voice cracked as she sang.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and Joan brushed them away with the pad of her thumb.

_“Hold on now baby”_

Zoey buried her face once again in the crook of Joan’s neck

_“Hold on now baby”_

Joan’s arms wrapped around her once more, her fingers tightening their grip.

_“I’m sending, sending_

_All the love I can_

_Hoping that you’d know I am_

_Trying hard to understand_

_What it is that you need”_

The music faded and neither of them moved.

“Zoey, I…”

Joan’s voice was raw with emotion. She trailed off, unable to find the right words to say.

Zoey smiled through her tears.

“I know, Joan. I know.”


End file.
